If I Die Young
by AiLing
Summary: The aftermath of a life taken away too soon


**I still miss Lexie Grey so much it hurts : (**

**If I Die Young**

It has been 3 days, 3 days since Lexie Grey's short life ended tragically in the plane crash. 3 days since Mark Sloan lost the love of his life. 3 days since Meredith Grey lost the long lost half sister whom she resented in the beginning but gradually grew to love.

The funeral was a sombre affair, attended by at least half of the staff of the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital's Surgical Department. The big turnout showed just how loved she was. Her father Tatcher Grey was present too. He gave the eulogy of his middle daughter, of how much he knew he loved her the moment he set his eyes on her shortly after she was born. He knew that she was special and that they had shared such a special bond. He then broke down halfway during his speech and couldn't continue. Her coffin was then piled with roses on top, her favourite flower, before she was being laid to rest.

Now, 3 hours after the funeral, Meredith Grey found herself in the most unlikely place ever, Mark Sloan's room.

She was still wearing her black dress which she wore to the funeral. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she shed throughout the entire service. She pulled a chair and made herself comfortable beside his bed. She took a quick glance at the surroundings. He was intubated and there was a ventilator machine helping him to breathe. An infusion of dopamine and another infusion of noradrenaline was helping him to maintain his blood pressure. A catheter was being inserted to measure his urine output. An IV drip, with some potassium added into it was helping with the hydration. She took a quick glance at his chart. He had a spike of fever yesterday which was resolved. He wasn't tachycardic though. Urine output was good, about 50 cc perhour. His potassium levels were on a low side though, 2.9. His latest ABG showed adequate oxygenation.

Despite herself, she took his hand.

'Mark- I know you can hear me somewhere in your deep slumber. First off, thank you for passing the message of Lexie's last words to me. I really do not think I have been a good sister to her. I rejected her when she first came, I pushed her away again and again. I treated her badly, and now I can't turn back time no matter how much I regret it. I wish I had at least one more day with her, to tell her how much she actually means to me. She was my only actual family left.'

.I'm sure you feel the same way too. She is an extraordinary person. You hurt her, Mark, you hurt her again and again but she still came back to you. That's how forgiving she is. I do think that both of you are meant to be together. You should see how happy you make her..

She involuntarily lets out a sob.. 'But Mark, no matter how much you want to be with her, your daughter needs you. Sofia needs you and so does Callie. And…ermm….I'm pregnant, Mark. Derek doesn't know yet, but I need you to know, as I need you to stay alive so my kid can know his or her Uncle Mark."

The ventilator continues working, the monitor continues beeping. Mark's GCS remain the same. His eyes do not open, he is not moving.

Meredith sighs and decides it's time to leave and check on Derek again.

She does know deep in her heart that Mark and Lexie belong to each other and were meant to be together forever. Alas, fate has other plans for the couple.

She doesn't know if Mark will pull through this, part of her wishes for him to join Lexie in the afterlife, another part of her knows that he still has a family here and Sofia needs him.

Suddenly without warning, the ventilator begins beeping.

'Omg, he's going into asystole, somebody get me a crash cart!' Meredith screamed.

Suddenly, Mark opened his eyes for one brief second.

'Lexie?'

' Mark…it's me Meredith…..'

'Lex, I'm coming' he breathes out before he closes his eyes again.

Somehow, Meredith knows that 30 minutes of CPR isn't going to change anything.

30 minutes later, Mark Sloan joins the love of his life in heaven. This time, less tears were shed as every one in Seattle Grace Mercy West knew that he belonged together with Alexandra Grey, no matter where they ended up.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _


End file.
